Kejar si Adek Kelas
by barampuu
Summary: Ketika Hoseok bertemu sang adik kelas yang baru ia temui, rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu - kupu di dalam perutnya. / "eh dek nama kamu siapa?" / "Chae Hyungwon ya" / "Namanya cantik, kayak orangnya" / "Eh?" /. Hyungwonho Hoseok x Hyungwon 2wonwon ff.


HALOOOOOOOOOOOO ENENG BALIK NIIIIEEEEEEEE

BALIK DENGAN MEMBAWA FF!

maaf kalau jelek yaa.

YUK BACA! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, FOLLOW AND U LIKE IT.

Barampuu (Wellery14) mempersembahkan

Title –Kejar si Adek Kelas–

Author

Barampuu

Pairing

– Hyungwon x Wonho (Hoseok) [Monsta x] –

Rate : K+ / T

Genre : Romance / Fluff / Comedy

Disclaimer :

Setiap cast disini belongs to GOD dan keluarganya. BUT this story is mine!, Bila ada kesamaan ide cerita, mungkin itu kebetulan.

Warning : Boys love, Typo(s), Yaoi, BoyxBoy, OOC.

Summary :

Ketika Hoseok bertemu sang adik kelas yang baru ia temui, rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu - kupu di dalam perutnya. / "eh dek nama kamu siapa?" / "Chae Hyungwon ya" / "Namanya cantik, kayak orangnya" / "Eh?" /. Hyungwonho Hoseok x Hyungwon 2wonwon ff.

 **BTW SPESIAL THANKS BUAT KAK NATA ATAU TANTE PRADO, SUDAH MEMBUATKAN GOMBALAN GOMBALAN UNTUK FF INI, LOVE U KAK**

* * *

Siang, panas, laper.

kalo kalian mau tau, itu tadi yang diatas menggambarkan suasana di kantin highschool ini.

sama seperti yang lain, nampak tiga laki - laki yang sedang mengumpul di salah satu meja makan.

Hoseok -salah satu namja yang duduk terlihat menopangkan dagunya sembari menatap ramyun yang ia pesan tadi, seperti tidak ada niatan untuk memakannya.

pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

Hehe

Hoseok mesem - mesem jadinya.

.

 _seminggu yang lalu._

 _Hoseok duduk dikursi ruang OSIS sambil berkutat dengan berkas - berkas di mejanya. sudah terhitung dua jam ia duduk di kursi itu, kadang - kadang Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat tulisan - tulisan yang tidak ia mengerti._

 _Tok - tok._

 _pintu diketuk dari luar membuat Hoseok menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. ia mendongak menatap pintu tersebut, lalu berkutat kembali dengan kertas - kertas di mejanya._

 _"Keluar." teriaknya. membuat seseorang di balik pintu itu menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung._

 _"Kak?!." teriak namja dari luar dengan nada bingung, Hoseok terkekeh sebentar._

 _"Hehe canda, masuk" ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas sialan itu._

 _cklek._

 _pintu dibuka oleh cowok bertubuh tinggi, cowok itu pun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, mengintip sebentar kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu secara perlahan._

 _namja bersurai hitam ini membawa kakinya menuju tempat Hoseok berada._

 _ketika sudah di depan meja, laki - laki yang membawa map cokelat ini bertanya,_

 _"Kak Hoseok ya?" tanyanya._

 _Hoseok hanya menjawab dengan 'hm', matanya masih fokus dengan kertasnya._

 _"Kakak ketua OSIS kan?" tanyanya lagi._

 _Hoseok lagi lagi menjawab dengan gumaman, namun kali ini agak di tekan._

 _"Ih kak Hoseok jawabnya jangan 'he em' doang doong." protes si cowok. ya siapa yang ga sebel kalo dicuekin?._

 _Hoseok yang jengah pun memutar bola matanya dan mendongakan kepalanya_

 _"Kamu ga liat ya kaka la-" ucapan Hoseok terpotong, pandangannya terpaku dengan laki - laki yang dihadapannya ini._

 _Bertubuh tinggi dan kurus, berkulit putih yang mungkin semulus bayi, mata besar, hidung mancung serta bibir tebal menghiasi wajah cantiknya._

 _seperti di acara sinetron tv yang mamahnya sering tonton, sekarang seolah olah ada angin menerpa wajah cantiknya, rambutnya seperti melayang - layang, dengan gerakan slowmotion namja tinggi ini mengdipkan matanya lalu tersenyum._

 _Hoseok merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, darahnya mengalir cepat ke wajahnya._

 _dia kayaknya love, love apa tuh? love at first sight ya?_

 _Hoseok terus memandangi mata hitam itu, Hoseok merasakan jantungnya dugem dugem. eh maksusnya dugeun dugeun._

 _"Kak Hoseok?." panggil si cowok tinggi tak ada jawaban._

 _"Halo kaak?." lelaki itu melambai - lambaikan map cokelat itu depan wajah kakak kelasnya ini, namun nihil, tetap tak ada jawaban._

 _dengan kesal, ia menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya, hingga mengeluarkan suara 'Brak!' yang keras._

 _Hoseok terkesiap, ia mengedip - ngedipkan matanya, angin imejinernya hilang seketika. Dan ketika sadar, Hoseok membenarkan posisi duduknya._

 _"O-oh iya dek, duduk duduk." ajak Hoseok._

 _setelah namja tinggi ini duduk dengan raut muka kesal (mata menikuk tajam, bibir dikerucutkan) dan tangannya dilipat di depan dada, Hoseok memulai percakapan._

 _"Ada apa ya dek?." tanyanya sebiasa mungkin, tak tau kah kalian seberapa gugup Hoseok sekarang?_

 _"nih-" laki - laki cantik ini menyerahkan map yang sedari tadi ia bawa dengan satu tangan, dengan sigap Hoseok mengambilnya dengan tangan yang bergetar._

 _"tadi kak Shownu nyuruh aku ngasih ini ke kakak." ujarnya -masih dengan mata tajam. "tadi ketemu kak Shownu di kantin." lanjut si adek ini. btw, Shownu ini wakil ketua OSIS._

 _"oh iya makasih dek." ucap Hoseok sambil mengeluarkan kertas yang di map cokelat tersebut._

 _"he em"_

 _"Kamu anak baru ya?" tanya namja berambut blonde sambil memandangi wajah lelaki di depannya._

 _"hah? iya baru, baru keliatan. Aku udah lama kak disini, kakaknya aja yang baru liat." jawabnya sewot dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan._

 _Hoseok sih senyumin aja, adek kelasnya cu anedh (lucu banget)._

 _"oh gitu ya."_

 _"yaudah aku ke kelas lagi ya kak." laki - laki ini berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan OSIS._

 _"eh dek nama kamu siapa?" namja tinggi ini menhentikan langkahnya. ia berbalik, lalu menunjukan name tag yang terletak di sebelah kiri dadanya._

 _Hoseok yang mengerti langsung menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk_

 _"Chae Hyungwon ya" Hyungwon -laki laki cantik itu menjawab dengan anggukan._

 _"Namanya cantik, kayak orangnya."_

 _"Hah?"_

 _eh Hoseok keceplosan._

 _"Eh ngga dek, yaudah gih ke kelas" ujar Hoseok, tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Hyungwon keluar dari ruangan tersebut._

 _"Chae Hyungwon ya.."_

.

?

udah flashbacknya, gausah panjang - panjang. balik lagi ke waktu semula.

"OI BRO!"

"eh ayam ayam." /ini latah apa/

Suga -namja di depan Hoseok memanggil Hoseok karena daritadi ia di acuhkan. cowok bersurai mint ini temen sekelasnya Hoseok, tinggi mereka hampir sama, tapi tetep aja sering debat 'gue yang lebih tinggi dari lo!'.

"Hayo mikirin siapa?." goda laki - laki yang duduk disebelah Hoseok, namanya Joonmyeon, mereka sama, sama pendeknya hehe.

"Palingan mikirin Hyungwon Hyungwon itu." saut Suga dengan alis yang di naik turunkan. ya, mereka tau bahwa Hoseok lagi suka sama adek kelas cantiknya itu, dilihat dari empat hari yang lalu ketika mereka bertiga berjalan di koridor sekolah, dan saat itu juga mereka berpas - pasan dengan Hyungwon dan temannya, Hoseok tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari adek kelasnya itu, sampai - sampai tidak melihat ada namja berjalan kearahnya, sehingga menimbulkan suara 'JDUAK!' dan mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Hoseok diatas cowok yang lain. Teman - temannya hanya tertawa tanpa ada niat membantu Hoseok. Hoseok mendelikkan matanya ke teman - teman sialannya itu.

"Jangan sok tau bro" ucap Hoseok.

"Ah udah ngaku aja."

"Diem lo pendek."

"Loh kok jadi bawa - bawa tinggi badan?!" Suga nggak terima kalo dia dikatain pendek.

"Lo ngeselin."

"Lo juga pendek!"

"Gue lebih tinggi dari lo!"

"Gue yang tinggi!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!".

"Hyungwon dateng bro!." ucap Joonmyeon -yang sedari tadi diam dan melerai mereka. ketika mendengar nama 'Hyungwon', Hoseok langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kantin. Dan benar saja, seorang laki - laki tinggi berjalan santai menuju counter kantin, disebelahnya ada cowok mungil tak kalah imutnya.

Hoseok terpaku, melihat sang pujaan hati berjalan dengan anggunnya (dipengelihatan Hoseok sih kayak Hyungwon lagi jalan catwalk ala - ala model luar negeri). Ia tak mengalihkan matanya sampai teman disebelahnya menyenggol lengannya.

"Apaan sih?." tanya Hoseok sewot. Joonmyeon tersenyum menggoda, ia menoel - noel lengannya.

"Seneng ya liat calon pacar?." goda Suga lagi. Joonmyeon terkekeh. Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas, 'kenapa gue harus punya temen kek mereka sih ya tuhan?' -batin Hoseok.

"Ah calon pacar dari mana, ngedeketin aja ga pernah, gaada usaha." jawab Joonmyeon, selanjutnya mereka tertawa kecuali Hoseok. "Sialan." gumam Hoseok.

"Deketin dong bro, usaha!" ujar Joonmyeon, suga menganggukan kepalasnya setuju.

Hoseok menatap temannya secara bergantian, lalu berujar "iya - iya, ntar aku usahain."

Suga dan Joonmyeon tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Yok ke kelas bentar lagi masuk." tutup Suga.

.

.

menit demi menit berlalu, tidak terasa sekarang sudah pukul empat, waktunya untuk siswa siswi disini pulang.

sama dengan yang lain, kini Hoseok, Suga dan Joonmyeon berjalan di koridor menuju tangga. Disekolah mereka ada tiga lantai, lantai satu digunakan untuk ruang adik kelas satu, ruang kepala sekolah, aula, lapangan, kantin dan lain - lain, pokokna komplit kalo dibawah mah. lantai dua dipakai untuk kelas dua yang dimana ada -ehem- sang pujaan hati-ehem-. Dan untuk kelas tiga, mereka berada di paling atas, capek ya capek dah tuh, naik - turun tangga.

kembali kepembicaraan awal. Sekarang Hoseok dan kawan - kawan sudah berada di lantai dua.

Ketika mereka dekat dengan kelas 2D -dimana Hyungwon belajar, Suga dan Joonmyeon saling bertukar pandang, menarik ujung bibirnya, tersenyum jahat.

"Ehem." buka Suga. Hoseok yang mendengarkan langsung menatap Suga. "Ada apa?." tanyanya.

"Kan katanya mau usaha deketin si itu ya -ehem." ujar Joonmyeon, Hoseok menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Nah mumpung udah dikelas si -ehem, selamat berjuang bro!" lanjut Suga, selanjutnya Suga menepuk bahu sang teman lalu berlari menuruni tangga. Hoseok terkejut melihat temannya yang kabur duluan. Ia hendak berlari mengejar temannya itu sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"HEH ANJIR MAU KEM-"

"Kihyun - ah, aku duluan ya, daah~."

"-ana.. ADEK CANTIK?!." jerit Hoseok melihat Hyungwon dengan tas jingga dipunggungnya berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Hoseok berlari saat melihat Hyungwon hendak menuruni tangga. 'jangan membuang kesempatan' batin Hoseok.

"DEK HYUNGWON!." namja bertubuh kekar ini berlari sambil meneriaki nama cowok yang ia kejar. Hyungwon yang merasa di panggil segera memberhentikan langkahnya. Lalu ia menoleh.

"Loh orangnya mana?." tanya Hyungwon celingak - celinguk. Si Hoseok yang berada di bawah Hyungwon mendengus sebal. 'dek, perasaan kaka tuh ga pendek - pendek banget loh?'

"Dek, kakak disini! (； ･`д･´)."

Merasa ada yang bicara si bawahnya, namja bersurai hitam ini lantas menunduk sedikit dan terkekeh.

"Oh kakak disini toh hehe." canda Hyungwon, 'duh untung aku suka kamu dek, kalo nggak kamu udah terbang ke australia'. "Kita ketemu lagi nih kak, ada apa?" tanya Hyungwon.

Hoseok bingung, iyaya, tadi manggil niatnya mau pedekate, tapi Hoseok gatau mau ngapain lagi.

"eng..." hening sejenak. "Kita pulang bareng aja gimana dek?" tanya Hoseok. cowok di depannya menatap Hoseok bingung dan curiga.

"Kok tiba - tiba nawarin pulang bareng, kenapa gitu kak?" tanya Hyungwon curiga.

"Ya ndak papa, kan mendekatkan diri pada adek kelas, hehe" jawab Hoseok dengan cengirannya. Mendekatkan diri dan siapa tau jadi pacar gitu yha.

Hyungwon memicingkan matanya sebentar, lalu tersenyum, Hoseok merasakan perutnya mules, eh maksudnya kayak ada kupu - kupu gitu, unyu anedh senyumnya Hyungwon.

"Yaudah yu kak." Hyungwon berjalan meninggalkan kakak kelasnya yang sekarang lagi joget tarian hawaii. "Eh tunggu dong dek." panggil Hoseok saat selesai joget.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Hyungwon menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Hoseok yang ada dibelakangnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya juga.

Hyungwon berbalik menghadap kakak kelasnya yang sedang merapikan almamater maroonnya. Iya, seragam sekolahnya ada almamaternya gitu (almamater itu.. yang tau SoPA, nah itu yang luaran kuning namanya almamater, mirip jas formal ya?) kemejanya warna putih , untuk laki - laki celananya panjang warna cokelat muda. unyu ndak?.

"Kak, aku sih biasanya berangkat sekokah sama pulang naik bus atau jalan kaki kalo lagi ngirit uang." ucap Hyungwon, setelahnya Hoseok mendongak menatap Hyungwon menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Terus? yaudah hayu pulang." jawab Hyungwon enteng. "Loh emang rumah kita searah?" tanya Hyungwon, Hoseok terkekeh. "Ya kalo ga searah juga gapapa, nanti kakak balik lagi." Hoseok terkekeh lagi. Hyungwon menatap Hoseok bingung. "Kalo ga searah ngapain ngajak pulang bareng kak? (¯―¯٥)" tanya Hyungwon lagi.

"Kan kakak mastiin kamu aman sampai rumah, aman di bus, ga digodain om - om."

Eak eak.

Padahal mah gamau kalah sama om - om yang -takutnya- nanti ngegrepe - grepein Hyungwon.

Ah Hoseok mah.

Kan Hyungwonnya salting~..

Jawaban Hoseok membuat pipi Hyungwon memanas dan menundukan kepalanya.

Hoseok yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap adek kelaspun memanggilnya.

"Dek?" panggil Hoseok. Dengan tiba - tiba Hyungwon mendongak menatap kakak kelasnya. "Iyakak?" tanya Hyungwon, btw mukanya udah ga semerah tadi. "Jadi pulang nggak?" tanya Hoseok. Hyungwon menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar gerbang menuju halte bus. Dan lagi - lagi meninggalkan Hoseok yang sekarang sedang berlari mengejar si adek kelas.

Ketika sampai di halte, sepasang anak adam (anjas bahasanya) langsung duduk di kursi halte.

Hening, di halte ini hanya ada mereka berdua, dan kakek - kakek yang lagi tidur di pojokan.

Hingga menit ke sepuluh, hening masih menyelimuti mereka, Hoseok yang tak terbiasa dengan susana seperti ini tiba - tiba membuka suara.

"Dek, kok lama banget busnya datang?" tanya Hoseok tak sabaran. Hyungwon yang sedari tadi memandang sepatunya mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri.

"Paling lima menitan lagi busnya dateng kak." jawab namja bermata besar.

"Tapi dek, kakak biasanya naik ojek online ga selama ini nunggunya."

"Yaudah naik ojek aja sana kak." balas Hyungwon cuek. Hoseok yang mendengarnya pun menggarukkan leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal. canggung. lalu terkekeh canggung juga.

"Hehe jangan ngambek dek, yaudah nunggu aja." ujar Hoseok.

Setelah tujuh menit menunggu, akhirnya busnya datang. 'Ya tuhan akhirnya dateng juga ini bus..' batin Hoseok.

Selanjutnya, dua lelaki ini meniki bus dan duduk di kursi belakang. Bus nampak sepi. Hyungwon duduk di dekat jendela, Hoseok berada disampingnya.

Hening, dua namja ini tak ada yang bersuara sampai Hoseok merasa berada di jalan yang familiar. Hoseok memandang keluar arah jendela yang ada di samping Hyungwon.

"Oh kakak kalo pulang jalan lewat sini juga kok dek." buka Hoseok. Hyungwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke kakak kelasnya.

"Oh bagus atuh kakak gausah balik." jawab si Hyungwon. Hoseok sih malah mesem - mesem.

"Berarti kita bisa pulang bareng dong dek?." tanya Hoseok dengan semangat. Hyungwon mendelik.

"Boleh aja kalo kakak yang bayar."

"Kita bisa jalan kaki kan dek? meskipun agak jauh." ujar Hoseok.

"Aku jalan kaki kalo lagi ngirit atau lagi nabung doang kak.. ini juga udah wanti wanti mau beli sesuatu." balas Hyungwon sambil menatap cowok disebelahnya.

"Emang kamu mau beli apa dek?." tanya Hoseok lagi.

"Albumnya Monsta X yang baru kak.. enak loh lagunya~ nan nege da georeo~." Hyungwon menjawab sembari menyanyi dan meniru gaya lagu Monsta X - All in. Hoseok yang melihatnya terkekeh.

"Di Monsta X kamu suka sama siapa?."

"Si Wonho kak! ganteng banget. Mirip kakak lagi..."

"Berarti kakak ganteng dong? kan mirip."

Hyungwon memutar bola matanya malas, ia menoleh menatap jendela lagi. Pertanyaannya Hoseok ga dijawab btw. Jadi sekarang Hoseok cuma liatin pak sopir yang nyetir di depan sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dah, turun yuk kak." ajak Hyungwon ketika bus yang di tumpanginya berhenti di halte dekat perumahannya.

Hoseok mengikuti Hyungwon dari belakang, mereka berjalan dengan santai turun dari bus dan langsung berjalan memasuki komplek perumahan Hyungwon.

"Oh kamu tinggal disini dek?" tanya Hoseok. Hyungwon menoleh menatap kakak kelas yang berada di sampingnya. "Rumah kakak di perumahan yang tadi kita lewatin." lanjut Hoseok. Hyungwon menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Setelah berjalan kira - kira tujuh menit dari halte, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah lelaki cantik ini.

"Ini rumah ku kak." Hyungwon menunjuk rumah sederhana bercat putih yang dilindungi(?) oleh pagar berwarna hitam, di depan rumahnya terdapat taman kecil dan jalan setapak untuk menuju pintu rumah. Tidak besar memang, tapi indah.

"Wah adem ya pasti." celetuk Hoseok. "Yaudah dek masuk."

Hyungwon membuka pagar dari luar dan masuk, Hyungwon tinggal bersama ibu, ayah dan adik lelakinya. Orangtuanya sedang bekerja. Hoseok masih diam di tempatnya.

Hyungwon berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, ketika sampai di depan pintu, ia memegang knop pintu, dan mendorongnya kebawah.

krek. krek.

"heh dikunci?". Tanya Hyungwon kepada diri sendiri.

Setelah Hyungwon tau pintu depan terkunci, ia berjalan lagi melewati jalan setapak menuju pintu sampingnya, melewati semak - semak kecil.

Hyungwon sudah di depan pintu samping sekarang, ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat berada di pintu depan.

krek. krek.

"Kok di kunci semuaaa?," Tanya Hyungwon pada dirinya sendiri -lagi. ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hyungwon mundur satu langkah, lalu mengadah menatap jendela kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Ia mengambil nafas dalam - dalam, lalu-

"DEDEEEEK BUKA PINTUNYAAAA!."

-yha, itu, manggilin adeknya dari bawah.

Ketika ia tidak mendapat balasan (pintu rumah terbuka), ia bersiap - siap kembali untuk berteriak memanggil adiknya.

"DEEK BUKA PIN-"

"kamu ngapain teriak - teriak gitu?."

"-TUEEEEEEH?!" Hyungwon terlonjak kaget ketika ia mendapati seorang laki - laki yang tadi pulang bersama ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Eh kak Hoseok kok bisa masuk kesinii?!" tanya Hyungwon sambil mendelikkan matanya. Hoseok terkekeh, ia melipatkan tangannya di dada.

"Kamu ga nutup pagarnya tadi, trus kakak denger kamu teriak - teriak gitu, jadi kakak masuk deh." Jelas Hoseok membuat Hyungwon ber 'o' ria.

"oh gitu ya hehe, aku lupa.." Hyungwon menjelaskan dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi, kenapa teriak - teriak gitu dek?." tanya Hoseok sambil mentatap Hyungwon.

"Ini, pintunya dikunci." jawab Hyungwon.

"Kamu gak bawa kunci?."

"Nggak, soalnya jam segini tuh adek aku udah pulang kak." jelas Hyungwon.

"Kamu ga telpon adek kamu aja gitu?" tanya Hoseok sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku celananya. Hyungwon menatap kakak kelasnya.

"Si adek masih kelas tiga SMP, ga dibolehin sama umi pake Handphone."

"Dirumah kamu ada telpon rumah gak?." tanya Hoseok membuat Hyungwon menepuk jidatnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Oiya hehe..." Hyungwon cengengesan sambil merogoh saku celananya. Hoseok yang melihatnya menggigit pipi dalamnya untuk menahan senyum.

Hyungwon mengutak atik ponselnya sebentar,lalu menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kirinya.

tut tut

'halo?'

"HEH BUKA PINTUNYA!" Hyungwon langsung berteriak pada seseorang yang sedang ia telpon. Hoseok kaget dengan sikap adik kelasnya ini.

'Duuh teteh, aku lagi tidur niih..' balas 'seseorang' tersebut.

"Ya makanya bangun sekar-"

tut

"ang. sialan lu dek." Hoseok terkekeh, Hyungwon memasukan ponselnya ke sakunya kembali, lalu menatap Hoseok dan tersenyum.

senyum. iya senyum.

'kamu jangan senyum dong, kan kakak tambah sukak..' batin Hoseok.

ckelek.

Pintu belakang rumah ini terbuka dari dalam membuat Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu tersebut. Menampilkan sosok laki - laki bertubuh mungil, dengan seragam sekolahnya yang berantakan, telpon tanpa kabel -yang ia yakini itu telpon rumah- di tangan kirinya, dan tangan sebelahnya ia pergunakan untuk mengucek - ngucek matanya.

Hyungwon mendengus, ia menatap sang adik, lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kan teteh udah sering bilang, kalo kamu mau tidur, pintunya ditaruh di bawah keset dek.." Hyungwon berdecak pinggang.

"Ya kan aku keburu ngantuk, teteh :." yang di panggil adek pun menatap kakaknya. Ia menyadari ada orang lain di sini. Ia menatap si laki - laki dengan tatapan bingung.

Hyungwon yang menyadari arah pandang adiknya langsung mundur sedikit ke kiri.

"Kenalin dek, ini kakak kelasnya teteh, namanya Kak Hoseok."

Hoseok tersenyum, ia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Halo dek, Shin Hoseok, kakak kelasnya teteh kamu ( ･ิω･ิ)." 'dan calon pacarnya' tambah di batin Hoseok.

"Halo bang, Chae Changkyun, adeknya teteh aku ( ･ิω･ิ)." balas Changkyun sambil menjabat tangan si bang Hoseok lalu melepaskannya.

"dek, kamu manggilnya kak Hoseok, yang sopan." pintah Hyungwon sedikit berbisik kepada sang adik. Hoseok terkekeh.

Hoseok ketawa mulu ya..

"Nggapapa kok dek, kalo dia sukanya manggil abang." ujar Hoseok.

"Tuh, 'Nggapapa kok dek' hahaha" canda si mungil, Hyungwon menendang bokong Changkyun.

"Dah sana, tidur lagi." ucap Hyungwon. "Yee tadi minta dibukain." jawab Changkyun lalu berjalan masuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Kak Hoseok mau pulang?." Hyungwon bertanya dengan nada kembali dingin. Hoseok berdehem sebentar lalu menjawab.

"Iya, tapi boleh pinjem ponsel kamu sebentar gak dek? HP kakak kayaknya hilang pas jalan lewat semak - semak." tanya Hoseok. Hyungwon mengedip - ngedipkan matanya lalu menangguk.

Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu meminjamkan pada Hoseok, dengan sigap Hoseok menerimanya dan mengutak atik hp tersebut

Pandangan Hyungwon jatuh pada saku almamater si kakak kelas, saku tersebut mencetak suatu benda berbentuk persegi panjang.

Hyungwon menikukan alisnya. Saku Hoseok terlihat membentuk sebuah..

ponsel?.

"Kak, itu bukannya po-"

"Nih dek, kakak udah simpan nomor kakak si HP kamu, dan kakak juga udah simpan nomor kamu." Hoseok langsung memasukan Ponsel ke dalam aku almamater Hyungwon tanpa bilang permisi.

"Nanti malam kakak kamu telpon ya, dadah~" pamit Hoseok dan langsung berlari keluar rumah Hyungwon.

Anjir.

Hyungwon dimodusin temaan :.

Hyungwon menatap punggung yang berjarak semakin jauh darinya. Ia merasakan wajahnya panas. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Ia tiba - tiba tersenyum karna ulah sang kakak kelasnya.

"KAK HOSEOK, PAGARNYA TOLONG DITUTUP!."

.

.

.

jam delapan malam.

setelah Hyungwon membereskan meja makan yang keluarganya tadi gunakan untuk makan, ia segera menghampiri sang adik yang berada di sofa ruang tv lalu duduk disampingnya.

drrt drrt.

"Teteh, HPnya bunyi nih." teriak sang umi dari dapur, kedua orangtuanya sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya.

"Ya, bentar umi." laki laki cantik ini berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur,mengambil ponsel yang terletak di meja makan, lalu kembali duduk di sofa ruang tv.

'Message from aa' Hoseok3'

Hyungwon melototkan matanya geli, ia menatap id sang pengirim pesan. seingatnya ia tidak pernah menulis id contact dengan lambang hati.

oh iya. Hyungwon lupa.

'Kerjaan si kak Hoseok ini mah.' batin Hyungwon.

Seketika wajahnya merah mengingat kejadian tadi sore. Ia tersenyum - senyum, membuat Changkyun disebelahnya yang sedari tadi memakan chitato rasa indomie menekukan alisnya.

"UMIIIIIK! ABIIIIII! TETEH HYUNGWON TIBA - TIBA SENYUM - SENYUM NIHH!, SEREM UMIIIIII!" Changkyun berteriak mengadu kepada orangtuanya.

Hyungwon menengok ke arah Changkyun lalu mencubiti paha sang adik.

"HEH NJIR DIEM DONG." Hyungwon berteriak tidak kalah kencang dari si adik. Membuat kegaduhan di rumahnya.

"Heh hayo hayo teteh, adek, ngapain?." lerai sang abi ketika sampai di ruang tv.

"Ini abii, si tet-." laki laki tinggi ini mendelikkan matanya ke arah Changkyun. Dengan cepat ia membungkam bibir sang adik dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan memotong omongan sang adik.

"Ngga ada apa apa bi hehe." ujar Hyungwon -masih membungkam bibir Changkyun.

"mmmhh hnmm!." Changkyun bergumam tak jelas dalam bungkaman sang kakak, namun tetehnya ini mengacuhkannya.

"Abi pasti capek ya? meding abi istirahat aja di kamar sama umi? gimana bi?." tanya Hyungwon sambil menatap seseorang yang ia panggil abi dengan tersenyum. Abi menatap kedua anak kandungnya bergantian, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Iya, ini abi mau berendam dulu, kalian jangan tidur malam - malam, besok sekolah." ucap Abi lalu berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar di dekat tangga. "Dadah abi~." -Hyungwon.

Ketika pintu kamar kedua orangtuanya di tutup, ia menghela nafasnya lega.

krauk.

eh?

"WOI AHH SAKIT TAU!." wah, ternyata tangan Hyungwon di gigit sama si adek. Hyungwon melepaskan bungkaman dari mulut Changkyun lalu mendorong kepalanya main - makin.

"Ya siapa suruh ga dilepas - lepas" Changkyun menyenderkan kembali punggungnya di kepala sofa lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menonton tv dan memakan chitatonya itu.

Hyungwon melototi adiknya, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada telapak tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membungkam mulut Changkyun. Ia mengendus telapak tangannya sendiri.

"IHHHHHH BAU JIGONGNYA CHANGKYUUN!." Hyungwon berteriak histeris seperti gadis yang ingin ditelanjangi oleh om - om yang berada di depan gerbang perumahannya.

plak. plak.

"Kalian tuh ya, kok hobinya teriak - teriak gajelas, hobi tuh baca buku kek, renang kek, bukan teriak - teriak." ucap umi berada di belakang sofa yang anak - anaknya duduki.

Hyungwon dan Changkyun mengelus kepalanya yang habis menjadi korban dari tangan si umi.

"Tadi Changkyun duluan sih mi." adu Hyungwon saat menoleh kebelakang.

"Tapi tadi teteh tiba - tiba senyum gitu, kan serem mi." adu Changkyun juga. Umi terkekeh.

"Hayo tadi teteh dapet sms dari siapa? sampe senyum - senyum gitu?." goda sang umi sambil menoel - noel dagu si sulung.

"Ih ngga kok, Changkyun aja yang sok tau." Hyungwon menghempaskan tangan ibunya dengan lembut.

"Kok jadi dedek? Tadi dedek liat sendiri kok teteh senyum senyum gituuu." ujar Changkyun tak terima. Hyungwon menatap tajam ke sang adik. Lalu menatap kembali sang umi.

"Gak dari siapa - siapa kok mi.. umi capek kan? kenapa ga tidur bareng sama abi aja?." ajak Hyungwon mengalihkan pembicaraan, umi terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Iya - iya, kalian kalo mau tidur lampu dan tvnya jangan lupa dimatiin ya? umi tidur dulu, dadah~." pamit umi langsung melenggang pergi ke kamar.

Hyungwon menatap kembali Changkyun dengan tatapan tajamnya, lalu ia memukul paha putih yang dilapisi celana bokser berwarna hitam dengan main - main, Changkyun meringis kesakitan.

"Kamu jangan berisik dong dek.." Changkyun menghentikan aktifitas mengelus pahanya, lalu memandang sang kakak dan cengengesan diikuti dengan tiga jari tangannya di tekut membuat lambang 'peace'. Kemudian menonton tv kembali.

Setelahnya, Hyungwon memandang ponselnya yang tak lain menjadi sumber kegaduhan rumahnya tadi. Ia membuka lockscreen dan membuka aplikasi message.

 **From : aa' Hoseok 3.**

 **Malam dek?**

Hyungwon terkekeh kecil lalu jarinya menari - nari membuat sebuah pesan untuk membalas pesan Hoseok.

 **To : aa' Hoseok 3**

 **Malam juga kak.**

tidak lama, sebuah pesan kembali terkirim ke ponsel Hyungwon.

 **From : aa' Hoseok 3.**

 **Lagi apa dek?.**

Hyungwon membalas pesan itu kembali.

 **To : aa' Hoseok 3.**

 **Lagi nonton tv, kak Hoseok?.**

 **From : aa' Hoseok 3.**

 **Lagi mikirin kamu.**

blush..

Ih Hoseok mah bikin dede Hyungwon maluu;;.

 **To : aa' Hoseok 3.**

 **Ih apasih kak Hoseok..**

 **From : aa' Hoseok 3**

 **Hehe...**

 **Dek, besok kakak jemput ya? ke sekolah bareng - bareng gitu.**

Hyungwon menyerngitkan alisnya. 'ini kakak kelas kenapa sih?' batinnya

 **To : aa' Hoseok 3.**

 **Serius deh kak, tadi tiba - tiba ngajak pulang bareng, sekarang ngajak berangkat bareng. Ada apa?**

 **From : aa' Hoseok 3.**

 **Eeh jangan curiga dulu dong dek :c, kan tadi aa' udah bilang, pendekatan sama adik kelas..**

 **To : aa' Hoseok 3.**

 **Ih apaan aa'..**

 **From : aa' Hoseok 3.**

 **Hehe sengaja, biar di inget terus sama kamu.**

 **To : aa' Hoseok 3.**

 **Btw, kalo aku panggil kakak 'aa', aku merasa manggil abang tukang sayur yang sering lewat didepan rumah loh kak...**

Di beda tempat, lebih tepatnya di rumah Hoseok, tampak Hoseok sedang tiduran di kasur king sizenya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat ponselnya.

"kok gue disamain sama tukang sayur sih.." gumam Hoseok pada dirinya.

Jarinya bergerak mengetik pesan di ponselnya.

 **To : Enengku.**

 **Kok kakak di samain sama tukang sayur? kan gak level.**

 **From : Enengku.**

 **Ya habis masa manggilnya aa'..**

 **To : Enengku.**

 **Hehe iyadeh...**

 **Besok jadi gak kakak jemput?**

Hoseok mengetik pesan itu sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, menunggu balasan si adek kelasnya.

 **From : Enengku.**

 **mmm.. oke deh, jemputnya jangan mepet2 ya kak..**

Ketika mendapat balasan seperti itu, Hoseok langsung berdiri dan melompat - lompat di atas kasur sembari menciumi ponselnya.

 _pedekate hari pertama. sukses._

Hoseok masih melompat di atas kasurnya sampai mamahnya berteriak dari lantai bawah.

"KAKAK! KAMU NGAPAIN SIH! BERISIK!".

kenalin guys, itu mamahnya Hoseok, janda beranak satu :.

Hoseok langsung terdiam saat mendengar teriakan sang mamahnya. Ia duduk bersila di atas kasur lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Hoseok teringat dengan pesan -ehem- pujaan hatinya -ehem. lalu laki - laki bertubuh kekar ini membalas pesannya.

 **To : Enengku.**

 **Oke.. jangan lupa sarapan ya dek.**

 **From : Enengku.**

 **Tapi besok kakak yang bayar busnya ya?.**

Hoseok terkekeh.

 **To : Enengku**

 **Iya dek..**

.

.

.

Esoknya, disebuah rumah bercat biru, tepatnya di ruang makan, nampak dua siluet manusia duduk berhadapan sambil menyantap sarapannya.

dua siluet itu adalah Hoseok dan Mamahnya.

"Kak, tumben banget kamu bangun pagi." buka mamahnya sambil memasukan roti panggang ke mulutnya.

Hoseok menghentikan acara makan roti panggangnya, menatap sang mamah sekilas, lalu melanjutkan sarapannya tersebut.

"Hehe, jemput adek kelas dulu mah, rumahnya deket sama rumah kita." balas Hoseok.

Mamah Hoseok mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap sang anak sedikit bingung.

"Tumben banget kamu mau berangkat sama orang lain." ujar si mamah. "Ada apa?." lanjut nyonya Shin.

Hoseok tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan muka si adek kelas.

"Gak ada apa - apa mah.."

"Kamu jemput adek kelas apa jemput pacar kamu?" tanya mamah Hoseok.

Hoseok tersedak oleh rotinya sendiri. Melihat itu, mamah Hoseok refleks menyodorkan segelas susu dan langsung diteguk habis oleh Hoseok. Hoseok menepuk - nepukan dada mamahnya, -eh maksudnya dadanya sendiri.

"Adek kelas mah..." jawab Hoseok sambil menaruh segelas susu yang isinya tinggal setengah.

Perempuan berambut hitam sebahu ini tersenyum jahil melihat anaknya yang gusar sendiri di tempat duduknya.

"Adek kelas yang mau dijadiin pacar ya?"

"Iya -Eh! enggak mah enggak!"

"Enggak, enggak salah lagi."

Hoseok cemberut, sedangkan mamahnya tertawa, ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, menahan tawanya.

"Kakak udah besar ya..." ucap mamahnya sembari mengelus rambut Hoseok. Hoseok mendengus.

"Iya, kakak udah besar, tapi gak sebesar anunya om Lee." balas Hoseok sambil terkekeh.

plak.

"Aduh mamah kok kakak dipukul.." adu Hoseok sambil mengelus uncak kepalanya yang tadi dipukul oleh mamahnya.

Nyonya shin melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap sang anak tunggal dengan tatapan sengit.

"Kamu ngomongnya..-" " -Tapi gitu - gitu kan om Lee ganteng dan tajir kak." ujar si mamah, Hoseok tertawa.

Hoseok menatap jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Jamnya menunjukan jam tujuh lewat lima menit. Ia buru - buru menghabiskan roti panggangnya dan susu.

"Mah, aku berangkat yah." Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya dan jalan kesamping ibunya. Ia cium tangan dan pipi mamahnya, lalu berlari ke arah pintu rumahnya. Mamahnya tersenyum.

"RESLETING CELANANYA JANGAN LUPA DI TUTUP! KAK".

.

.

Setelah lima menit berjalan dari rumahnya, akhirnya ia sampai dirumah sang adik kelas.

ia berjalan membuka pagar rumah Hyungwon dan berhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang tidak asing baginya sedang berdiri memunggunginya di depan pintu rumah Hyungwon. Orang tersebut memakai seragam yang sama dengannya dan sepatu berwarna cokelat.

Ia menekuk dahinya, lalu berjalan mendekati orang itu. lalu ia menepuk bahu laki - laki tersebut.

puk.

Hoseok menepuk bahu dan agak menarik sedikit ke arahnya, ketika lelaki membalikan badannya, Hoseok terkejut.

"Loh kamu?..".

TBC.

akhirnya tbc jugak/? Gimana? Jangan lupa Review ya, hargai eneng pls :


End file.
